custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kapokhed
Kapokhed is a Bukgu and ex-Dark Hunter. Being the destined user of the legendary Kanohi Gebuk, Mask of Desire, Kapokhed was instrumental in ending The Invasion and ensuring an era of peace for the survivors. After the war, he was recognized as a hero under the title of Kapokhed, Savior of Spherus Magna. Biography Kapokhed originated from Mazra Nui, where he was a criminal. Eventually, he decided to migrate off the island and join the Dark Hunters. Kapokhed participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter war in Metru Nui. During his stay in the city, he came into possession of the Gem of Destiny, one of the fabled Keys of Defunction. The Gem gave Kapokhed visions about his eventual destiny as the user of the legendary Kanohi Gebuk, although at that time he was unable to interpret the message. Over the next years, Kapokhed participated in more missions and was usually paired with a companion, Frustrator, for this. During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Dark Hunters made an alliance with the Order and joined the war effort. Kapokhed was chosen by The Shadowed One to go to the Pit to assist the jailer of the prison, Hydraxon, in capturing the Barraki. Upon coming into contact with the black waters of the Pit, Kapokhed was mutated into his current form. Kapokhed and Hydraxon were successful in capturing most of the Barraki, who were then coerced by the Order to assist in the war. Kapokhed was subsequently rescued from the Pit by the Dark Hunters and sent back to Odina. Spherus Magna Kapokhed migrated to Spherus Magna like the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe after the death of Teridax. During the events of the Invasion, the Skakdi Deriahk requested Kapokhed to help in the war against the Chorak invaders. The Shadowed One sent Kapokhed to a heavily protected shelter and the guards, who were not ready for his arrival, attacked him immediately. Deriahk appeared to receive Kapokhed, but the dialogue quickly evolved into a battle between them. During the battle, Kapokhed petrified Turaga Koved, for which Toa Kryehk attacked him and left him unconscious. During his brief time of unconsciousness, the legendary Kanohi Gebuk appeared, placed itself on his face and joined with his soul. Kapokhed awoke and planted a vision in the minds of everyone about Vavakx imprisoned at the Headquarters of the Spherus Magna Council in Metru Magna. He said he would unleash the power of the mask when Vavakx was safe. Shortly after rescuing Vavakx from his cell at the Headquarters, the group faced the Chorak King Cerverus. During the fight, Kapokhed revealed to his former Dark Hunter colleague Frustrator (who was actually the Makuta Pakark) that the Shadowed One knew about his true identity and would be turned over to the Hunters when the war was over. The self-destruct system was activated by Hantrek shortly after, and the group made peace with the Chorak to escape together from the building. Once safe on the outskirts of Headquarters, Kapokhed began to manifest the power of Kanohi Gebuk to ensure an era of 1000 years of peace. However, Hantrek appeared and killed Kapokhed in front of everyone. To revive Kapokhed, Kryehk sacrificed her Toa power and the Mask of Desires reactivated, fulfilling the desire. The Gebuk separated from Kapokhed later. Pakark, intent on revenge for his betrayal to the Dark Hunters, took advantage of the distraction to steal the mask. Kapokhed finally helped in the reconstruction of the city of Metru Magna. In appreciation for his services, the Spherus Magna Council officially declared him a hero and gave him the title of "Savior of Spherus Magna". Defunction After the Invasion, Kapokhed became the guardian of a village under the command of Turaga Kryehk. During this time, the Dark Hunters intended to capture Kapokhed and force him to return to the organization. The Shadowed One threatened to attack the village but, surprisingly, the Council made an official statement that any hostility would be answered with force. Knowing that a war between the Hunters and the Council was not worth it, The Shadowed One gave up his threat in exchange for a sum of money that the Council paid. After 1000 years from the Invasion, a series of Matoran murders began in the village. Kryehk sent Kapokhed to Metru Magna to get Vavakx's help in the investigation, but upon arrival, he learned that Vavakx was absent. However, Vavakx's Deputy Representative, Veuy, offered to help him. Kapokhed returned to the village with Veuy and the Alpha Being examined the most recent Matoran bodies. Veuy concluded that the Matoran had been killed by someone who had "fed" on their souls. Kryehk then showed a dagger that she had as a clue. Seeing that the dagger was an ancient object, Veuy decided to consult a historian back in Metru Magna. Kryehk chose to accompany them, leaving Kapokhed in charge of the village. While in charge, the village was attacked by a being named Boparok, who was looking for the Gem of Destiny that Kapokhed had in his possession. Kapokhed was rescued by Veuy, and Boparok fled. The team informed Kapokhed that the Gem of Destiny was one of the three Keys of Defunction, legendary objects that had a connection to the spirit world. The team decided to go get all the relics and Kapokhed said he heard that Boparok was on his way to the cave that used to be Makuta Zakkond's home. Zakkond joined the team and led them to his cave, where they found several more Matoran bodies. Boparok reappeared to steal the next relic: the Chain of the Spirit. During the resulting fight, Kryehk found the chain under a rock and fired dark pulses throughout the cave, incapacitating everyone. Kryehk then revealed to have been Makuta Pakark in disguise all the time. With the three relics in his hands, Pakark disappeared, freeing Veuy and the others. They argued with Boparok, who explained that his intention had been to stop Pakark from the beginning and that the Makuta was going to use the relics in conjunction with the Kanohi Gebuk to destroy reality and rebuild it in his image. The team went to Metru Magna immediately, when Pakark had already launched the final stages of his plan. However, Veuy managed to thwart Pakark's plans by destroying the Kanohi Gebuk. After the threat was over, Kapokhed returned to his village, where he served as a temporary leader until another Turaga appeared to take office. Rebellion Although everyone was convinced that Veuy had destroyed the Kanohi Gebuk, it actually managed to survive using its connection with Kapokhed and since then it began to influence his actions. Far from the apparent prosperity of the Spherus Magna Council, the kingdom of Xianori, the Bukgu's home in Spherus Magna, was a reflection of the injustice of Mazra Nui. Because of his achievements during the Invasion, Kapokhed had become a symbol of hope for the Bukgu pariahs in the kingdom, and he took the opportunity to help them. For this, Kapokhed formed the Rebellion, with the aim of emancipating the lower class of Xianori from the abuses of the nobles. He recruited Isale, a servant who worked on the Spherus Magna Council as representative for the Archon of the kingdom, Canrum. He also recruited Nios, a former servant turned pariah, to be the general of his forces. It did not take long for the Rebellion to get hundreds of followers ready to follow the commands of their hero. To begin with the Rebellion, Isale facilitated the entry of agents into the Great Depot at the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters to steal the Kanohi Ignika. However, the plan did not turn out as planned when the alarms were activated. Council President Turaga Tahu and Veuy traveled to Xianori along with Toa Nugru to interrogate Canrum about the robbery, which complicated Kapokhed's plans. Eventually, Nios ordered the Rebellion to march onto the streets of Xianori to massacre the Bukgu elite. The rebels swept the nobles, and Nios told Kapokhed that it was the beginning of a new era. Deriahk appeared in the fight to stop the Bukgu, but Kapokhed defeated him. Then Isale arrived to report on her recent failure to assassinate Canrum. Moments later, Tahu, Veuy and Canrum arrived accompanied by Nugru and a new ally, Diguxx, to stop the massacre. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans and prepared to fight. While Diguxx created a protective field to keep the leaders safe, Nugru faced Kapokhed. After a short fight, Nugru lost and Kapokhed prepared his petrification power to finish him off. However, Deriahk called his Chorak allies to stop the chaos, and they managed to quickly contain the Rebellion. In the midst of the fight, the Chorak Queen Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed that what he had done was wrong and that if he continued with the Rebellion, the Bukgu would be remembered as villains just like the Chorak. However, before being able to yield to his captors, the essence of the Kanohi Gebuk manifested in Kapokhed and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stepped between him and the Queen, receiving the fatal blow. Finally Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of the Wishes from Kapokhed, releasing him from its influence. Kapokhed, Isale, and Nios were condemned by Canrum to death for their role in the Rebellion, but Turaga Tahu offered to take over them and, instead of executing them, he sentenced them to prison. The three were escorted by the Chorak out of Xianori and imprisoned in Metru Magna. Free from the influence of Kanohi Gebuk, Kapokhed showed regret for his actions. Many protested for his freedom, still considering him the Savior of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Because of status as a criminal in Mazra Nui, Kapokhed always suffered great contempt. Over time, he developed low self-esteem, great introspection, and an obsession to discover his purpose in life. To suppress these painful thoughts, Kapokhed resorted to arrogance and aggression, which led him to make bad decisions. Behind his coldness, Kapokhed has an intense desire to be recognized, heard and appreciated. He does not apologize easily, and he does not like to admit his mistakes. Kapokhed is intimately rebel. Powers Kapokhed has the ability to transform other living beings into stone through physical contact. The effects are permanent and can only be reversed by himself with a second touch, as long as the sculpture in question is still intact. Kapokhed can also channel this power through his Rhotuka, although using this form of attack severely weakens him for a short time. After exposure to the mutagen in the waters surrounding the Pit, Kapokhed became an aquatic creature of grotesque appearance. He uses some kind of implant that allows him to live on land, granted by the Dark Hunters. Because he was the destined bearer and user of the Kanohi Gebuk, Kapokhed was the only one that could unleash the mask's full potential. He also had an ethereal connection with it, strong enough that the Gebuk's essence could not be destroyed unless Kapokhed was, and vice-versa. Mask and Tools Kapokhed was armed with four blades he found in the Pit, all charged with a powerful electrical current. He also had a Rhotuka launcher fitted into his jaws, with which he could fire his Petrification Rhotuka. These weapons were confiscated after his arrest and conviction by the Spherus Magna Council. As predestined, Kapokhed temporarily wore the legendary Kanohi Gebuk during the events of The Invasion, which he used to ensure an era of 1000 years of peace. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Barraki